Y la espectadora fue la luna
by Connie1
Summary: La luna observaba todo, pero no pudo intervenir. ¿Se salvará el reino de Godric? ¿Habrá esperanza para sus pobres súbditos? Solo si encuentran a la princesa perdida.


_El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Por favor, leer escuchando "Alice Theme", deDanny Elfman cuando se le indique (y seguir reproduciendo hasta el final) ^^_

_Lunas de Ayer_

_La luna, esta noche, la que nunca ha vuelto_

_vendrá para nosotros._

_Porque hemos mentido, como en las lunas de ayer._

_No habrá segunda parte esta vez._

_Nuestro amor ha de ser como nunca fue,_

_un insensato amor, amor de dos_

_que nada necesitan ni nada desean_

_más que amarse._

_Nuestro amor será así_

_o no será._

_Harold Alvarado Tenorio_

La luna solo era una espectadora. Siempre lo fue. Pero los acontecimientos que hoy voy a relatar, fueron los que más perturbaron al astro, incitando su deseo de no ser solo espectadora, sino poder ayudar la miseria humana. ¡Quién pudiese entender su sufrimiento, merecería anclarse con el globo de plata por siempre en los cielos, para hacerle compañía!

Pero hay que dejar de lado la melancolía, e iniciar la historia que habéis venido a escuchar.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

_**(Insertar música aquí)**_

Una sombra oscura se posó sobre el condado de Godric. El rey fue avisado de la extraña oscuridad, de los vientos que arreciaban su reino. El pueblo entero fue evacuado al interior de las murallas del castillo. Se avecinaba un mal que pocos podrían haber imaginado.

La luna llena iluminó, esa misma noche, el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa. Tan sorprendida estaba ésta de su belleza que casi no reconoció el don que poseía. Un espíritu que brillase aún en la adversidad, una valentía que la llevaría a hacer el máximo sacrificio por los que amaba: entregar su vida. La luna estaba conciente del peligro que esa dote encarnaba, pero no intervino; en la historia del hombre no debían mezclarse los astros. La princesita crecería y se convertiría en alguien digno de gobernar su reino.

Bajo este reconocimiento, la reina exhaló su último suspiro, tras haber visto los espléndidos ojos verdes y la pelusilla incipiente de la cabeza de su primeriza, que amenazaba con formar _rizos_ a largo plazo. El esfuerzo de dar a luz había sido demasiado para su cuerpo, en medio de las preocupaciones por el bien de su pueblo. En los patios del enorme castillo, donde las buenas gentes del condado de Godric se refugiaban en carpas y tiendas, se oyó el toque de un cuerno. Los guardias pasaban la noticia de boca en boca. "¡La princesa ha nacido!" "¡La heredera!". Tristemente, otro aviso se oía en medio de las huestes que se preparaban para luchar, para proteger a los ciudadanos.

La bandera ondeó a media hasta. En medio de la guerra que se avecinaba, el pueblo lloraba a la bondadosa reina que por darles un sucesor al trono, alguien que les protegiese en tiempos futuros, había dado su vida. Historias corrían entre la multitud. Los ancianos mostraban una triste reverencia y con palabras de aliento trataban de calmar a los niños que lloraban la muerte de la reina. Anécdotas acerca de ella se grababan a fuego en los corazones del dolido pueblo, para quien Su Majestad había sido madre (de los huérfanos), enfermera (de los enfermos y los de mayor edad) y maestra de buenas obras y comportamiento digno para todos. Nadie dejaría de recordarla.

El rey Robert, dolido, se preparaba para la lucha. Lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras se ajustaba el peto y seleccionaba sus armas. Su madre había sido una hechicera, de aquellas de las buenas, pero él no había heredado sus facultades. Como medida de prevención tomó la vara mágica que ella le había heredado. No sabía que podría causar en sus manos, inexpertas. Sin embargo, su enemigo sabía utilizar la magia, y como no llevase ese respaldo (como última medida, en un caso extremo) había posibilidades de que ni él ni su pueblo sobreviviesen. Daría hasta la postrera gota de vida de su cuerpo por proteger a su amado pueblo y a su princesita.

Cruzó con paso raudo los largos corredores entre las dos alas opuestas del castillo, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, y llegó a la recámara real. En la enorme y suntuosa habitación, sentada en una mecedora, estaba Nani. Nani era quién había asistido a su madre en su nacimiento y fue quién quiso que ayudase a su esposa a dar a luz. La luna observaba atenta, pronta a guardar memoria de todo para dar testimonio de ello. El dolido rey Robert se acercó a la anciana de cabellos plateados y tomó a su heredera de sus brazos.

Cuando la alzó con ambos brazos y vio su rostro, su silueta contra la luz de la luna, se encendió en él el deseo de nunca dejarla ir, de permanecer con su pequeña Lilianne. De poder verla dar sus primeros pasos, de oírla balbucear sus primeras palabras. ¡Oh, vano deseo! Con un último suspiro y un último beso en su delicada cabecita, entregó a su preciada Lily de nuevo a Nani. No era suicida, pero reconocía una batalla perdida cuando la tenía frente a sus ojos (aún antes de que iniciase). Sus armas no podrían contra la magia del ejército enemigo. Solo lograría ganar tiempo suficiente para que el pueblo y su hija escapasen.

-Sígueme, Nani- dijo con la voz rota. La nana apretó el hombro de su "muchacho", haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para él. Luego se giró, envolvió a la pequeña princesa con una primorosa manta y tomó las botellas de leche que yacían preparadas para cuando a la bebé le diese hambre. Con todo empacado en un bolso y la heredera en sus brazos, corrió tras el rey. El tiempo era crucial.

Innumerables fueron las habitaciones que recorrieron, buscando a quienes aún estaban en ellas y recogiendo suministros para el pueblo. Cada habitación se abría para luego cerrarse, quizás eternamente. No habría alma alguna que sobreviviese a la masacre que el palacio presenciaría si perdían la guerra. La última cámara fue la del tesoro. Entre medio de todas esas montañas de oro, joyas, piedras preciosas y plata, se alzaba imponente una columna de mármol verde pulido de metro y medio de alto. En la cima de ésta, sobre un almohadón de terciopelo rojo se hallaba la verdadera obra de arte de toda la colección: la legendaria corona de la familia real, pasada de generación en generación y de princesa en princesa. El rey la tomó y con un gesto casi reverencial se la dio a la nodriza.

-Tu sabrás cuando sea tiempo de que ella lo sepa- murmuró. La azorada Nani no podía creer lo que ocurría. Su "niño" no tenía planeado volver. Se sacrificaría por ellos. Con delicadeza tomó la reliquia y la guardó en su bolso. Una gota salada se deslizó por su arrugada mejilla mientras lo hacía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al patio, las huestes estaban preparadas para luchar. En otra esquina, los aldeanos susurraban y murmuraban mientras cargaban atillos con sus pertenencias. La alarma había sido dada a tiempo.

El rey Robert atrajo la atención de todos sobre sí, cuando carraspeó. Los soldados se pusieron derechos y el pueblo se acomodó como pudo en el reducido espacio que quedaba cerca de su imponente figura. Los niños, asustados y agarrados a las faldas de sus madres, dejaron sus lloriqueos. Lo que fuese a pasar cambiaría el curso de la historia. Se sentía en el aire la autoridad que emanaba del rey, así como la tensión por la situación presente.

Su Alteza tomó una de las antorchas prendidas a su derecha y la hizo girar con impresionante habilidad sobre sí misma, empotrada como estaba en la pared. Todo el mundo soltó un grito cuando el piso bajo ésta se desvaneció, mostrando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que grandes grupos bajasen por la escalera de piedra que apenas iluminaban las antorchas.

-Si este es el fin, quiero decirles… que estoy orgulloso de ser su rey- dijo con voz potente a la multitud que se arremolinaba frente a él –Y aún si hoy somos vencidos, siempre tendrán la protección de la familia real. Les presento a mi descendiente: La princesa Lilianne Marie Evans, princesa de Godric. Ella será el faro de su esperanza- Con estas últimas palabras alzó a su niña. "_Dios quisiese que no fuese la última vez que lo haga" _pensó.

Un murmullo vago se formó entre la gente y fue tomando forma: "¡Larga vida al Rey Robert!", "¡LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA!".Luego de eso, la multitud fue bajando por las escaleras para llegar al refugio. Allí estarían a salvo mientras durase la guerra y, llegado el caso, podrían escapar por los túneles si los perseguían. Antes de que Nani desapareciese con la pequeña Lily, el rey la tomó por el codo y le rogó:

-Cuando se entere… dile que la queríamos muchísimo. Ambos- Luego de eso la empujó levemente para que se apurase y cuando se aseguró de que todos los que estaban abajo tenían antorchas, cerró el pasadizo.

Su alazán blanco (1) estaba listo para montar y los soldados listos para seguirle. Las grandes puertas de roble macizo fueron abiertas y un verdadero torrente de equinos, armaduras y armas se desató. A la cabeza iba el rey.

Tal fue su velocidad que en solo media hora estaban cercanos al los enemigos. Con una mano aún en las riendas, el rey tanteó la varita mágica de su madre bajo su peto. Era una medida extrema, se recordó, no podía saber como reaccionaría este instrumento frente a alguien que no había nacido con el don de la magia.

El choque fue tremendo. La caballería blanca del condado de Godric se enfrentaba contra los jinetes negros enemigos. El rey Robert parecía una verdadera máquina de guerra, dando mandobles a diestra y siniestra con su espada. Cada vez que la poderosa hoja de plata se movía, los enemigos caían como moscas. Hasta que se enfrentó con general de los enemigos. Nunca habíase visto en semejante aprieto a la hora de luchar con alguien. Nunca nadie había igualado de esa manera su capacidad. Una finta, una estocada y los caballos de ambos se encabritaron de tal manera que ambos acabaron en el suelo, a pesar de ser ambos jinetes experimentados. La lucha con espada se hizo más dificultosa entonces, en medio del barro que la lluvia del día anterior había formado. Cuando por fin el rey logró tumbar a su oponente y ponerle la espada en el cuello, la mirada de éste brilló de manera una tan desagradable, que no auguraba nada bueno. Y para cuando el buen rey quiso darse cuenta, el general enemigo había desaparecido de debajo de su rodilla y su espada.

Unos metros más allá reapareció éste, parado en un montículo de cuerpos y con una extraña ramita en la mano. El rey captó al instante el peligro y solo atinó (con la desesperación) a sacar la vara mágica de su madre. La empuño, apuntándola hacia el cielo. Un trueno retumbó a la lejanía y nubes negras llenaron el horizonte. Su último pensamiento fue _"Ojalá pudiese verla una vez más"_

La tierra se sacudió y todo ser vivo quedó inmóvil, congelado en el tiempo. Hubo un terremoto que partió en dos mitades el campo de guerra y todas las "estatuas" se hundieron en las profundidades de la grieta.

En ese momento, Lily Evans despertó en su cama en Hogwarts. La pesadilla había regresado.


End file.
